


Flower Boy Wunderkind Meets Wookie's Pet Project

by crispyjenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: 60's AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Based on Flower Power by Burnie Boston, Chewie is long-suffering, Han is gay for them pretty boys, Luke took Shyriiwook as an elective, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crispyjenkins/pseuds/crispyjenkins
Summary: The holo starts circulating after three students are gunned down on the Senate steps, and Han thinks they're all kriffing crazy.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 125





	Flower Boy Wunderkind Meets Wookie's Pet Project

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the photo Flower Power by Burnie Boston, and as a fill for an anon prompt on my tumblr. 
> 
> Ask box is always open for prompts, headcanons, or just to say hi! You can find me at crispyjenkins!

The holo starts circulating after three students are gunned down on the Senate steps.

Han thinks they’re all kriffing crazy, thinking that a _march_ of all things is going to affect an Empire still in its prime, but he can’t say anything against these idiots’ bravery. When Han was a kid, Coruscant had been a tourist destination as much as a place of cultural significance (not that Han was ever interested), but fifteen years later, nobody just… _goes_ to Coruscant anymore. You’re born there, and you either get out or you die there.

And he knows better than to trust everything printed on the holonet, Force only knows how much a story gets warped before the Emperor’s press person clears it for print, but, here’s the thing. The article saying that most of the protesters came from the Outer Rim, from a collection of colleges so far outside the grip of the Empire that the _Hutts_ are still in charge, that, well. That checks out. Only kriffing college students would be stupid enough to organise a “Flower March” on the Senate Building, thinking it’s going to change a kriffing thing.

Chewie just laughs when Han tells him this, and Han ignores him when he asks about the kid’s name.

Because he’s gotta be a kid, to be stupid enough to walk up to a Stormtrooper and poke a Ghomrassen Carnation into the barrel of their blaster. The holo shows he’s already done it to several other Stormtroopers, and how the kid had gotten Tatoo-native flowers all the way to the Core is beyond him.

The article simply lists him as _Luke; third year student at Bestine Flight Academy_ , and Han thinks it’s cute that anyone thinks they can get a proper education on a planet like Tatooine. He’d be better off hitching a ride off planet as a stowaway, learning to fly that way.

Of course, not everyone is as hurting for family as Han is, so maybe the kid had a reason to stick around.

Lando likes to point out that any kid with a reason to stick around a place like that doesn’t march on the Senate Building with nothing but a handful of flowers, and Han can’t argue with that.

Which leads him to wonder how he’s ended up here, pulling the stupid flower kid out of a lower level Coruscanti bar before he gets his head blown off by one of Vader’s inquisitors.

“Hey—!” the kid squawks, but doesn’t fight the grip Han has on the back of his sweater as he hauls him out a side door into the dingy alley that reeks of death sticks and garbage. “I could have handled them!”

Han can’t help but snort, eyeing the kid’s lack of any sort of weapon. “Sure, kid. Planning on wooing them with your boyish charm?”

Flower kid huffs and somehow manages to twist himself free. “Well, at least _they_ kept their hands to themselves.”

Chewie slams out of the side door and tosses an entire body into the nearest dumpster, managing to tell Han just what he thinks of the scene they’ve caused with nothing but a growl that doesn’t mean shit in Shyriiwook. 

“Sorry, buddy, this idiot was going to get himself killed,” Han snaps, pulling the door shut and hoping nobody planned on following them. 

The kid is looking between them like they’re insane, shoulders turned slightly towards the mouth of the alley, and, good, that means he has at least a shred of self-preservation. 

Chewie howls that Han always loses sense around pretty boys, which, rude, Han could have sworn the last time they were getting shot at was over some Kel Dor dignitary’s daughter. 

“Not that I don’t appreciate the rescue,” the kid says, somehow petulant despite the circumstances, “but I wasn’t there to _drink_ , I need a pilot to get me off world—” 

_“Oh good,”_ Chewie growls in Shyriiwook, jabbing Han’s side with a wildly-misplaced elbow, _“then you can finish what you started.”_

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

_“You dragged the pup out by his scruff, the least you can do is get him home.”_

The kid scowls. “I’m not a pup.” 

Han ignores him to jab Chewie right back, wondering how in Corellian Hells he’d gotten saddled with the only brute in the Galaxy not afraid of forcing _the_ Han Solo to do something he really doesn’t want to do. “Easy for you to say, you big lug! You’re not the one with Jabba breathing down your neck—”

“Oh, Kriff, you’re with Jabba?” 

Han halts and frowns down at the kid, before remembering, right, Tatooine. “No, absolutely not,” he grumbles. “Had I any say in it, I wouldn’t be with this walking carpet either.” 

_“That was childish,”_ Chewie howls.

“Look,” the kid sighs, “I don’t know what either of you are playing at, but I just need to get to Alderaan.”

“Alderaan? Why would the stupid flower boy need to go to Alderaan?”

Han knows he’s karked up when the kid’s lips twitch into a shit-eating grin. “You’ve seen the holo?”

_“He won’t shut up about the holo.”_

“Of course I’ve seen the holo! The whole damn galaxy’s seen the holo! It’s a miracle you haven’t been cornered by Vader’s goons before.”

The kid —Luke, third year student at Bestine Flight Academy _Luke—_ just grins wider. “They have! Twice!” he chirps. “I told you I could have handled them.” 

Chewie shoots Han a meaningful look, because it isn’t any secret that Han has a thing for the competent ones, but Han does his best to ignore his traitorous best friend and focus on the task at hand. “What in Sith Hells do you want on Alderaan?” 

“A princess!” 

“Great, Chewie, you always manage to pick the delusional ones.” 

_“Aren’t you going to offer him a ride?”_

“Absolutely not,” Han snorts. “I’ve got no business that side of the galaxy.” 

Luke searches the bag slung over his shoulder for a moment, before pulling out a metal cylinder and unscrewing the cap. He pulls out two perfectly-fresh Ghomrassen Carnations, like he isn’t in one of the seediest parts of Coruscant (which is saying something) and hadn’t just almost been shot point-blank by an Imperial inquisitor. 

“Well,” Luke says, standing on the very tip of his toes to twist one of the carnations into the fur on Chewie’s chest, right over his heart, “if you aren’t going to give me a ride, I really need to find someone who will.” He turns to Han and leans up to tuck the second flower behind his ear, fingertips rough and cold in a way no flower boy’s should be. “Thank you for your help, I suppose.” He wrinkles his nose. “Even if your friend thinks I have a scruff.” 

Han stares while Chewie says something about desert pups not needing to know Shyriiwook, but the kid just grins and slips for the mouth of the alley on deceptively quick feet. 

And, throwing every damn lesson he’d ever learned out the window, Han calls after him, “Hey, kid, wait!”


End file.
